1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to medical devices and more particularly to a lightweight, collapsible and portable spica chair for patients who have been fitted with a spica-type cast.
2. Background Art
Certain types of human medical conditions, particularly hip surgeries, fractured femurs, and pelvic fractures, may require the placement of a spica cast upon the recuperating patient. A “spica cast” is a rigid cast covering most of the patient's pelvic region, and usually both thighs. Also, the cast often extends below the patient's knee, usually to the foot, of the leg with the affected hip or femur. The upper legs (femurs) are maintained in a “straight” position, i.e., the position they would be in were the patient standing upright. The spica cast immobilizes the patient's hips, and thus generally prevents the patient from assuming a normal sitting position. A spica cast often, but not universally, has a rigid stabilizing bar extending between its thigh portions. FIG. 1 illustrates a patient wearing a typical spica cast. A spica cast may be composed of any of the conventional materials for the making of orthopedic casts, such as plaster of Paris, but including lightweight fiberglass and other known cast materials. For a variety of reasons, spica cast patients frequently are children.
Wearing a spica cast poses a number of serious discomforts and impediments to the patient. A serious problem—one solved by the present invention—is the inability of the patient to assume a normal sitting position. This restriction makes it difficult to participate in many ordinary daily activities, even those that most persons fitted with other types of casts can enjoy, such as writing, watching television, eating, and other activities commonly performed in a sitting position. The fact that spica casts often are worn for many weeks, sometimes months, gives rise to the need for an apparatus for permitting spica cast patients to enjoy a comfortable upright position. This is particularly true for the child patient, whose rehabilitation is significantly promoted if he can “sit” upright rather than remain prone upon a floor or bed. Further, even adult patients are more likely to develop pneumonia and other respiratory and/or sinus distress when unable to spend appreciable time in an upright position.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a chair that is useable by a spica cast patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,507 discloses an immobile fracture table meant for examination of a patient, the setting of fractures, application of bandages, casts and the like. This device is intended for use in a physician's office, and no mention is made of a spica cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,106 discloses a non-portable surgeon's operating chair, particularly to a combined seat and chest support device for supporting a person in a comfortable position while performing a surgical procedure. The chair is designed to support the physician, not the patient, during a surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,876 discloses a medical device equipped with arm rests which can be moved into and out of a variety of positions. No spica cast uses are indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,962 discloses a medical device used in a physician's office to aid in supporting the trunk and lower extremities of a patient to allow free access for placement of casts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,348 teaches a couch for reclining a completely or partially anesthetized patient. The device purports to prevent an anesthetized patient from having compression sites that would block blood circulation. No disclosure is made of use by patients in a spica cast; indeed, the device is expressly indicated for submersible use under water by patients undergoing kidney stone treatments.
A need remains, therefore, for a chair that is adapted for everyday use by a patient fitted with a spica cast.